The Power of Teamwork
by Marie The Crocheter
Summary: This is a really short one I wrote, about the Ice Climbers. It's true that Popo or Nana by him/her self can't do much, but together, they can do almost anything.


(I was inspired to write this fic after my brother's friend, who _always_ plays as Marth, was insulting the Ice Climbers, saying how useless and weak they are. That is _not_ true. One Ice Climber by him/her self might not seem very strong, but if they're both working together (and if you know how to handle them properly), they make a very formidable team. So I taught my brother's friend a lesson or two by playing as the Ice Climbers the rest of that day. :P I almost always choose the team that is led by Nana in a dark pink parka, with a white-clad Popo following your every move, so that's why this story is written from Nana's point of view. Since my brother's friend is the one who plays as Marth all the time, Marth is the one insulting the duo. Sorry, Marth fans, I mean no insult to you.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young man wielded his sword in the most menacing way. He held it high above his head, ready to execute the attack. 

I gulped. I'd been hit by that attack before, and that was NOT something I wanted to have to go through again. "Ready, Popo?" I whispered to my twin brother.

"When you are, Nana!" he whispered back. 

So we both sneaked up on the young man and, from a safe distance, hurled carefully aimed ice blocks at him. The young man stopped focusing on his attack and took a sweep at us, though we were too far away.

"Nyah, nyah!" Popo shouted. "Can't get us, can you, Marth!!" He stuck his tongue out.

"Brother!" I scolded, "Don't do that!! A sore loser is bad enough, but a stuck-up winner is even worse!"

Marth just scoffed at what Popo had said. "I will never allow myself to be defeated by such weaklings," he boasted, and made another dive at us.

Things had been going this way all day. Marth had been insulting Popo and I for being so small, so we challenged him to a number of battles, and he had readily accepted. I think he was starting to wear out. You see, we had won almost an equal number of battles.

This battle, here at the Fountain of Dreams in Dream Land, was one of the most tense ones yet. Marth was very good, I'll admit. But my brother and I were better!! Currently Marth had a stock of two left, while Popo and I still had four. 

You see, if Marth knocked Popo off the platform, it didn't matter. So my brother was very willingly throwing himself in front of me to take the brunt of any attack. I hated seeing him in so much pain, but as a strategy, it was working. Marth was getting very fed up with us. "Cowards," he challenged, "Why don't you just fight one-on-one?! Are you too afraid of what may happen?"

"No," I answered. 

"She's right! We're not cowards! You are, you just keep talking and not attacking," Popo pointed out.

A sly grin spread across Marth's face. "Is that so? Less chit-chat, more splat, as they say. So let's get down to business. IF you're not smart enough to forfeit first, that is."

"What, do you want to?" I asked. 

"No!! I meant you, you little midgets."

"Midgets?!" Popo suddenly fired an ice block at him. "WE'RE NOT MIDGETS!!"

"Then come out here and FIGHT!!" Marth demanded.

Popo and I looked at each other. "It's time," I whispered, "time to show him our true power!"

Popo agreed. "Yeah, lets smash this jerk!" he whispered.

We hopped up to the platform where Marth was. "Oh?" Marth asked. "You're giving me a clean shot at both of you? Hmm, this shall be easy!" He raised his sword.

"Squall Hammer!!!" Popo suddenly shouted. He and I grabbed hands, each holding our hammer with our free hand, and spun around very, very fast, straight towards Marth.

I heard Marth gasp as he tried to scramble out of the way. We were too quick for him, though, so our attack hit him, sending him flying several feet in the air.

"Cowards!!!!" he still had the nerve to shout, "That was unfair!"

"How about this?!" I demanded. "BLIZZARD!!" Before Marth could land, Popo and I buffeted him with a strong, cold wind, which froze him in a solid block of ice for several seconds. 

"You'll h-h-have to do b-b-better than th-that!" Marth shivered. 

"How about this? Smash attack, sis!!" Popo and I both attacked him with our hammers, sending him flying. Marth was KO'd. 

"He's got one life left!" Popo exclaimed. "What should we do this time, sister?"

"Hmm, let's JUST use team attacks! Squall Hammer, Belay, Ice Shot and Blizzard. Does that sound good?"

Popo nodded. "That sounds great! Look, he's back. Why don't we use Belay?"

I nodded. I handed Popo a rope, then threw him up in the air, clutching my end of the rope right after. Popo attacked Marth with his hammer, then pulled me up, and I did the same.

"Ow, you little cheaters," Marth grumbled, "You're not winning this time!!"

"Wanna bet! Let's freeze him!" Popo and I both fired ice blocks at him again.

"Cold, cold!" Marth shrieked. He suddenly took a dive at me, sword first, just to be intercepted by my brother's hammer. 

"Hey, don't!" Popo scolded. "No hurting my sis without getting me first!"

"I've had enough of your teamwork stuff! SAY GOODBYE, Popo!" Marth raised his sword, ready to strike

I grabbed Popo's hand and we Squall Hammered him again. Suddenly, Popo handed me his end of the rope, jumped up to the platform that Marth was about to land on, pulled me up, and we both hit him, _hard,_ while he was still in midair.

Marth was KO'd. We won the match!!

"Enough for today!" Marth growled afterwards. "I'm sorry I made fun of you like that. You guys are one heck of a strong team!"

"Yup!" Popo and I high-fived, and said simultaneously, "Never make fun of the team work of the Ice Climbers!!"


End file.
